Sunday Morning
by Summersetlights
Summary: A Sunday morning that is filled with love and soft touches.


**_Eclarerocks and writerersblock92. You are honestly amazing. You review all my stories even when they suck. And I've never thanked you. :) Thank you!_**

**_I have never written like this before. I uually stick to third person. So I'm sorry if this is bad!_**

**

* * *

**

Your stomach muscles clench as I trail my rugged and callused fingers down your curvy sides. Your body is familiar and my hands know where to go. My fingers trace light circles over your right breast and you sigh happily and just with that motion, you have taken a little more of my heart. Though, then again, everything you do takes more of my heart.

I watch your facial expressions intently, unable to get enough of the light flush on the apples of your cheeks. I can't get over the depth of your eyes and how they see right through me, like an x-ray. Your tongue peaks from behind your lips and adds moisture to your dry bottom lip. I watch with facination. You're enchanting and lovely and you don't even try. I don't even want to know what it would be like if you did try. I'd probably be a walking puddle of mush, unable to stand. I don't think that I'd be able to move.

Your eyes are closed and your two white top teeth tug at your plump bottom lip.

_Do you know that you're beautiful?_

I tell you that all the time and you usually shake your head or blush, but it's true. You're beautiful. You're the definiton of beauty and you don't understand that. I wish that you'd be able to look at yourself in the mirror and see what I see. I want you to see the little quirks and oddities that make you, you. I want you to know that no one is lovelier than you. _No one._

I want you to look at yourself and love yourself, because you deserve all the love in the world, you really do. You deserve everything that you want and if you want, I'll give everything to you. I'll give you the moon or the stars or our solar system! Hell, while I'm at it, I'll give you the universe. But the thing with you is that you don't want any of those things. For some reason, you want me. I'm the only thing that you seem to want and while I'm confused about why that is, I'm also grateful that I'll always be the one to see you like this. I'll be the only one to see you come apart. You'll always be mine.

I trace my fingers over your delicate skin, examining the silky softness of it. I bring my lips over to the middle of your thigh and I kiss it softly. You whisper my name and I can feel my heart beat faster than normal. I feel like I've just run five miles. And that's only when you've whispered my name.

_Do understand what I'm trying to tell you? _

_Do you understand what you do to me? _

_I don't think you do._

I trail my lips up your body and I see your small hands clench the sheets below us. I want to intertwine our hands together, but I don't and I continue to kiss you. I kiss you until I reach your neck and then I know where to go. I know that the spot right below your left ear makes you shiver. I know all your secret spots.

I nibble and bite on your special spot and you gasp, and I pause for a moment, taking in the sound of your breathing and the sound of my name coming off of your pink lips. You have me in a spell and you don't even know it.

I finally find your jaw and I know that I'm close to your incredibly pink lips. My destination. My fingers leave your curves and trace them over your face. They trace your cheekbones and the side of your face and I cradle your beautiful face with my hands. Your lips connect with mine and a light buzzing goes through my body. A feeling that I can't explain and even I could, I wouldn't, because no words could describe what you make me feel.

_You're the only peson to make me feel this way._

I move so I'm fully on top of you. We've done this dance many times before, but my heart always thuds pathetically. You say it's cute when you feel my rapid heartbeat, but I can't control it. I can't control anything that you make me feel, and trust me, I've tried. And you my darling, are simply looking at me. You trust me. Your eyes hold emotion that I feel like we've found and invented, it's authentic. And even though I've seen this expression on your face before, my heart still clenches erratically, making me lose my breath. And once again, you lay there, watching the many emotions going through me.

You place a small kiss on my nose and I lay my forehead on top of yours. Your grip on my shoulder tightens, making me wince slightly. I take that as a sign that you're ready and I push into your heat.

You whisper my name as our hips rock together slowly. Your legs wrap around my small waist and you place your delicate hands on my shoulders. Your touch ignites a familiar fire in me, a fire that only comes out for you. Every gasp that comes out of your mouth and every toss of your head I know that you're mine. And I'm yours. And that's how it will always be.

You nails dig at my skin and I can't help but call out your name and you smile, it's proof that I'm yours. Our bodies move together like a simple machine. It was as if we were made to love each other in this way. We fit togther perfectly, we're molded to fit one another and I feel like I'm home when I'm with you.

_You are my home._

I've put all my faith in you. I've given you everything that was in me and you did the same. We're each other's crutches and safety jackets. We keep each other floating in the darkest of oceans. And I promise you that I'll never let you fall.

Your breath has gotten shallow and you start to pant as I push deeper inside of you. We're both coming to an end but we're not fully satisfied with each other yet, at least I'm not. I want to forever have your fingers run down my sides. I want to forever have you by my side. My name falls from your lips and my head explodes at the sight of the ecstasy on your angelic face.

We finish together, both clinging onto each other tightly, never wanting to let go. Your heart is beating aggressively and I bend my ear down to your breast so I can hear it. My eyes widen at the thumping and I look up at you in wonder, but your head is tilted back with your eyes closed. You run your fingers through my damp hair and whisper the three words that make my heart soar. I continue to listen to your heart, it's growing quieter with every second and I wonder if it will ever become so quiet that I won't be able to hear it.

I remove my ear from your chest and I look up at you and you look at me and our eyes meet. Blue against Green. Love against Love.

And I hope you know, Clare Edwards, that I plan to have all our Sunday mornings like this.

_You are my home._

**_Well? I'm really nervous about this one! I've never written this way before!_**

**_Review? They make make my day!_**


End file.
